


Love Wasn't Supposed To Hurt So Bad

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bar, Exes, Failed one night stand, Feelings, Getting Back Together, Kisses, M/M, Not Over Each Other, emotions are a thing, iwaoi - Freeform, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: When Oikawa planned to go to a bar he’d planned to get laid. He would’ve been content with anyone who was at least decently attractive. Turned out the only person he could look at was the one person he hadn’t seen in over two years: Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Love Wasn't Supposed To Hurt So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know but we're rolling with it so enjoy <3

**(Tooru):** _Remember when you demanded I go to that bar even after you suddenly bailed on me to hang out with your boyfriend?_

**(Makki):** _I remember telling you to go get laid because it’s been ages since you’ve been with someone. I also remember telling you that you could find someone easily without me._

**(Tooru):** _Okay, and I’m here to say that my ex is here and I’ve suddenly been reminded of how good the sex was._

**(Makki):** _You’ve gotta be kidding. Tooru no._

**(Tooru):** _Tooru yes. I’m getting laid tonight ;)_

**(Makki):** _You are definitely going to regret this._

Oikawa pocketed his phone with only a quick glance at the message, gaze shifting to the side where his ex was leaning against the bar counter, a glass of whiskey in hand. Oikawa knew his drink, even after years of separation.

As he watched him olive green eyes flicked towards him and their eyes met. Instead of looking away Oikawa held his gaze, a smile pulling at the edge of his lips as he raised his drink. He let his gaze move away and took a sip as he felt those beautifully familiar eyes on him.

It barely took any time at all before a presence appeared at his side, firm and familiar as they sat down, glass clinking against the counter.

“Long time no see.” Oikawa set his glass down, smile widening as his gaze slid to the side.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, never thought I’d see you again.” Iwaizumi’s lips quirked up, his expression surprisingly friendly.

“Were you trying to avoid me?” Oikawa nudged him playfully.

“I would never avoid you, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the nickname and Oikawa took another sip from his drink.

“So, I’ve never seen you here before. What’s the occasion?” Oikawa set his drink down, drawing his finger around the rim.

“Oh, you know…” He lifted his finger, taking notice of the drop of alcohol left over. He felt Iwaizumi’s eyes on him and sighed, sticking the finger into his mouth and sucking it clean before meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze. He smiled, letting his hand fall as the other’s gaze followed the movement before flicking back up to him. “I just felt like getting out.” Oikawa let his gaze fall to Iwaizumi’s lips, lingering there as he leaned forward the slightest in his chair. “Maybe look for some fun.”

“Is that so?” Oikawa shrugged, taking notice of the way Iwaizumi leaned closer as well.

“How bout you? You don’t have someone you could be hanging out with tonight?” Iwaizumi huffed a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

“If I said no would you feel bad for me?” Now it was Oikawa who laughed, sitting back in his seat.

“Are you lonely, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi’s expression changed, his eyes darkening.

“If I was would you keep me company?” It took Oikawa a second to register the words but when he did he let a flirtatious smile slip onto his face, eyes narrowing.

“Hajime, what are you implying?” Iwaizumi nudged him with his knee, pressing into his outer thigh.

“Wanna get out of here?” Oikawa hummed, looking up in thought though he already knew his answer. There was no harm in making Iwaizumi wait.

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind hanging out with  _ you _ of all people tonight.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, standing up and offering Oikawa his hand. Oikawa took it, letting Iwaizumi pull him up and towards the door. “What’s the rush,” Oikawa said as they left, a cool breeze greeting them as the door shut behind them. “Are you really that desperate to get me into bed, Iwa-chan? Did you miss me that much?” Iwaizumi growled, whirling around and all but slamming Oikawa against the outside of the bar.

“ _ Shut up _ ,” he snapped, breath warm against Oikawa’s skin. Something hot and desperate twisted in his gut as Iwaizumi stared at him with unbridled want and his gaze shifted down to his lips. Oikawa missed those lips and the way they would press against his skin, soft and gentle at times, rough and needy at others. He wanted that again. He wanted all of it.

“Kiss me,” he breathed. “Now.” Iwaizumi obliged without a second thought, locking over Oikawa’s mouth in a deep kiss that immediately stole the life from him as he was pressed back against the cold brick wall.

“Satisfied?” Iwaizumi asked as he pulled back seconds later. Oikawa blinked, half dazed as he looked at Iwaizumi, his pulse racing. Hanamaki was right. Oikawa probably would regret this, but if Iwaizumi Hajime was right there wanting him just as much as he wanted him, then really what was stopping them? Regret was a flimsy excuse to deny either of them what they wanted.

“I missed you,” he whispered, pulling Iwaizumi back into him, lips gentle as they melted against the familiar touch that he craved. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand move up, fingers tangling into his hair as they kissed soft and slow.

“I missed you too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured against his lips. Oikawa sighed, eyes opening to meet olive green. It was a genuine look that made Oikawa’s heart twist. It was enough to make him nearly forget the reason they ended things in the first place.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Oikawa said honestly.

“If we’re over each other it doesn’t matter. It’s one night.” God, how he wished they could.

“Are you over me?” He asked, hope rising inside of him against his will. Iwaizumi’s hand came to cup his face, thumb brushing over his cheek.

“It’s been years.” It wasn’t enough.

“Are you over me, Hajime?” They stared at each other and words didn’t even need to be exchanged as Oikawa found the answer in his eyes. “That’s a no.”

“I thought I was.” Oikawa related to that statement more than he should’ve.

“We can’t. We know it won’t work.” Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Things have changed.” Oikawa wasn’t so sure about that. He hadn’t even been in a stable relationship since him and Iwaizumi had broken up years before.

“Have they?” Iwaizumi seemed to be studying him, almost as if committing him to memory should they part again.  _ When _ they parted again, he had to remind himself.

“Some things.” Oikawa took a shaky breath. “But apparently not the way I feel about you.” Oikawa didn’t expect his night of fun to become so serious. He didn’t expect Iwaizumi Hajime to reel him in again and remind him of all he missed. They’d had a good relationship. They’d been happy. Oikawa remembered it being the happiest time of his life.

“We can’t mess up again,” he said, basking in Iwaizumi’s touch. He wanted to lean into it and forget. He wanted to be taken by Iwaizumi and smothered with his touch, his affection,  _ everything _ .

“We won’t. The worst mistake I made was letting you go.” Oikawa shouldn’t want to cry but he can’t help it because now he wanted it so badly it hurt, deep in a part of his chest, his heart that he’d locked away. “Come home with me, Tooru. Let’s start again.” God, he wanted it. “You can’t lie and say you don’t want this. I can read you like a book.”

“You’re making this difficult,” he whined without really meaning to. Iwaizumi bumped their foreheads together, their eyes locked solely on each other. It was intimate and made Oikawa want everything even more. Iwaizumi Hajime had been everything he’d ever wanted in a partner; everything he still wanted.

“ _ Please,  _ Tooru.” Iwaizumi was waiting. Oikawa knew he wouldn’t do anything more if Oikawa didn’t want to.

“I don’t know if I can do one night,” he informed quietly, defeated.

“Then we’ll do forever,” Iwaizumi replied without hesitation. Oikawa nodded, lips pressing against his.

“Take me home, Hajime. Take me and never let me go.” Iwaizumi kissed him again, desperately and without doubt. It was the only answer Oikawa needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say I planned this but I have no fucking clue where this ending came from. It got emotional real quick but I guess it is a happy ending so it all ends well!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
